


Bitch in heat

by JGM98



Category: Buddy Thunderstruck (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Muncie Thundersfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGM98/pseuds/JGM98
Summary: One day Buddy and Darnell go to the bolo as usual, but it is empty and with something out of place...WARNING: 1st chapter isnt mature, 2nd and 3rd are.
Relationships: Buddy Thunderstruck / Darnell Fetzervalve, Buddy Thunderstruck / Muncie Thunderstruck





	1. Bitch in heat - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> bad words used:  
> boobs  
> bitch
> 
> That is all.

It was an usual night, Buddy and Darnell had once again won a race and of course, were now heading to the Concho Bolo for some hot wings and to celebrate.  
"Hey Darnell, ready for some nice hot wings and to be the center of attention of all of our fans?" Said Buddy while driving the Rabble Rouser  
"Can't wait for eating them Buddy" replied Darnell.  
Minutes later, they arrived and were confused to see the Concho Bolo's parking empty  
"Where's everyone?" asked Darnell confused just as much as Buddy  
"I don't know, maybe they forgot about the celebration" Said Buddy  
"Maybe they are still at the speedway" said Darnell, before being interrupted by a running & screaming Mr Weaselbrat out of the Bolo  
"or maybe not" said buddy  
The racing duo watched him as he ran as if his life was in danger  
"Why is he so scared?" asked buddy even more confused than before  
"I will go ask him" replied Darnell, who was also pretty much confused  
"I go check the bolo and you check on Mr Weaselbrat" said Buddy, before the duo splitted up

Buddy entered the Bolo slowly, as if something bad was going to happen to him.  
"Hello? Anyone in here?" asked Buddy with a high level of fear  
Suddenly Muncie appeared out of nowhere and greeted Buddy  
"Hey cuz" said Muncie, with a rare high level of energy  
"Hey, um... where's everybody?" asked Buddy, confused but with less fear  
"That doesn't matter cuz" said Muncie with the same energy as before  
"And what happened to Mr Weaselbrat, he came out running as if he was gonna die or somethin' " said Buddy  
"He um... couldn't wait to see ya, and went nuts" said Muncie with a lying tone  
"Well May I get my hot wings now please?" said Buddy  
"Of course cuz, but before that, i wanted to ask ya a favour" said Muncie with a weird tentative voice  
"What is it cousin?" asked Buddy  
"Let me just make sure you agree" said Muncie before blocking the door from opening from the inside  
Buddy was again confused and asked "Um, why are y-"  
"I can't keep it up cuz, i just can't..." interrupted Muncie  
"What are you gonna - do...." said Buddy, while Muncie put her hand on him and slowly started petting him  
"You are so soft" said Muncie with her sexy voice  
After being quiet for a while, Buddy said "Muncie umm, i don't think it is appropiate for you, my cousin to-" before being interrupted by a passionate kiss from Muncie's mouth to his...

Muncie started hugging Buddy while she kissed him, after that she made him lay and continued  
"Oh Buddy don't you like your cuz's way of showing you love?" Said Muncie while moaning as she tried to excite his cousin  
Buddy tried to resist at first but, he barely could do anything  
"Cuz this isn't right, we are cousins" said Buddy as soon as he could speak  
Muncie ignored her cousin's words and continued kissing him, even started going to the next level, she started unplugging her shirt  
"Muncie, you have gone to far-" said buddy, before a deep silence stormed his mind after watching what his cousin had done  
"Buddy, you like them don't you cuz?" Said Muncie, with the sexiest voice she could have ever made, all to make his cousin get in the heat too  
Buddy could not believe all of what was happening, specially that he was starting to enjoy what was happening  
"I can't enjoy this… Can I?" Said Buddy to himself  
As Muncie pushed her boobs against Buddy's chest, he was gonna succumb  
Suddenly, Darnell entered loudly saying "Buddy! Mr Weaselbrat gave me some jerky sticks, oh and also he told me Muncie is on heat-"  
As soon as he saw Buddy with Muncie doing that, something broken in his heart  
"darnell i can ex-" said buddy before being interrupted by Darnell "Fart nugget Buddy, I'm out of here"  
Buddy lost it at that moment and said "Fart nugget that's it, if you want me you got me" and started kissing his cousin passionately, determined to help her in her phase.  
To be continued…  
PD: next chapter will be explicit


	2. Bitch in Heat - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get dirty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS MATURE

Now that Buddy was willing to help Muncie, she started moaning "Oh yes Buddy you are so hot, you were right, you are always first"  
Buddy started touching his cousin's boobs and said "They are so beautiful, I'm the first wo make up with you! I am always first!"  
Muncie could not sop moaning from the excitement and moaned "Buddy oh yes I love you cuz, i love you! You are the first one in doing this to me!"  
Buddy knew it was time to increase it a little bit, so he pushed his face against Muncie's boobs  
"Please Muncie, let me lick them" Begged Buddy  
"Do whatever you want with me cuz, I'm all yours" moaned Muncie, as she started taking her pants and shoes off  
Buddy wanted more, he was now as excited as Muncie, so he started kissing her all over her body, from her boobs, through her pussy to her feet.  
"Cuz please! Stick it into me!" moaned Muncie, after getting in doggy style, laying her hands on the table.  
Buddy was excited but he didn't know if he could do that  
"But... Muncie... I think it is much already" he said with a weak voice  
"I don't hear you cuz" she said, before spanking her ass and giving out a moan  
Buddy couldn't take such beautiful thing and took his pants off and knew what to do  
"Please cuz, get it into me" begged Muncie, while moaning to make him do it  
"I-I..." Said Buddy, after noticing he had just put his dick into Muncie's most valuable hole...  
"Buddy, it's so big... I love it!" moaned Muncie  
Buddy had lost control of himself, also Muncie took control over their actions as Buddy stood on shock.  
"Oh Buddy, I have always loved you! I always felt sexually attracted towards you!" moaned Muncie  
"Everyone thought you were gay, but look what are you doing to me, oh! my big cuz!" said Muncie  
Fortunately for Buddy, Muncie had her limits and before he reached that moment of cumming, she stopped moving and started sucking his dick.  
"Oh fart nugget, I want it all over my face!" moaned Muncie, as Buddy's cum landed on her beautiful face and her wonderful boobs...  
Buddy layed on the floor, his mind was blank and he was scared  
"I.... fucked my... cousin..." he weakly said  
Muncie layed over him, and as she passed her hands through his chest, she said "Yes Buddy, you have made your cousin enjoy it"

That night, Muncie and Buddy slept on the Rabble Rouser.

To be continued  
PD: Next chapter will feature Darnell.


	3. Bitch in Heat - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darnell

After running away from the Bolo, Darnell went home with his heart broken.  
"Bu-Bu-Buddy... He... how could he do this to me..." started crying Darnell  
He felt pretty bad, he felt that he had been betrayed as he felt something for Buddy, that bro relationship was going to another way  
"How could Muncie and Buddy could such a... Disgusting thing..." cried Darnell  
"Why you didn't do it to me Buddy! WHY?!" kept crying Darnell  
"Maybe he will never love me, he never did... I can't believe he only wanted his cousin..." cried Darnell once more  
Darnell was feeling so bad his dark side started to rise, one part of him wanted revenge and the other wanted a peaceful solution  
"It would be a shame if everyone in Greasepit knew about their secret relationship" thought Darnell  
"But i shouldn't, i still love him and he is my friend..." Thought Darnell again  
He was struggling to choose his path...

Meanwhile, the sun rised and Muncie woke up along with Buddy  
"oh cousin... You... did it so well..." said Muncie  
Buddy wasn't proud of it, he just fell into the heat, excitement and the anger, of how could live make Darnell appear in the worst moment  
"Look cuz, I really need to... Do something really important" said buddy, who couldn't stand being with Muncie after what happened  
"I will let you go... If you..." said muncie, looking at his weiner.

Buddy started driving to where Darnell was, hoping to explain him what happened  
"I really need to fix this up, Darnell is my bro..." Thought buddy  
Before arriving he stopped near where Darnell was, but without knowing, Darnell was hiding from him and walked quietly to the Rabble Rouser and took a photo of Muncie sucking Buddy  
"Now everyone will know what you did" thought Darnell  
After Muncie finished doing her job, she got off the Rabble Rouser and said "See ya later Cuz"  
Buddy now went to where Darnell was supposed to be, home.  
Meanwhile, Darnell started running home to catch Buddy there, but he couldn't get out of his mind what he had seen, Buddy's dick being sucked. He was excited to see his dick but kinda disgusted that Buddy's cousin was sucking it.

When Buddy arrived, Darnell acted as if he had just arrived  
"Buddy?" asked Darnell  
"Darnell I am so sorry, I shouldn't have done that yesterday. She forced me i swear" begged Buddy  
"How could you do that to me! your Bro!" cried Darnell  
"She forced me i swear! Please forgive me Darnell" begged Buddy  
"Then why was she sucking you before!" cried Darnell, before showing Buddy the photo and running away  
Buddy started crying and layed on his bed and said "How could i do this to my bro..."


End file.
